Journal of the Wave Master
by ISpeaktHouNAme
Summary: The whisper of the white dressed girl, the unamed mail, undefeatable monster, the Light.......My quest has began. please come with me, to dive into the world of Sword and Magic, into the Land of the Twilight..........Ok, I admit I suck at summaries, plz r


I don't own .hack//Sign.  
  
Greetings~ This is my first fic, I'm completely new to this. So, please reply with your opinions, suggestions and whatever else you can think of (No F or S words plz). Thank you! Actually, I thought my story more like a fantasy than an on-line game. Well, let's quit trash talking, enjoy!  
  
.hack// Journal of the Wave Master  
  
[Forgotten Warrior's Heart]  
  
1  
  
" You are insane!" I cried to Rae. " Shuddup and fight, William!" Rae snapped and rushed towards the monster. But the monster was swifter, already swinging its axe with its massive bony arms towards Rae. " Dang!" Rae did a spin attack and parried the potentially fatal stroke, her sword and the axe were locked tight together. The axe swing was strong enough to make Rae staggered back several steps. The skeletal monster continued to push its axe against Rae. Rae gave it a grin, " Maybe I can't defeat you, but you're forgetting my friend. William, now!" I raised my staff and muttered the trigger word" Fire bolt!" At an instant, a ball of incandescent energy was released. The bolt struck the skeleton's rib cage, incinerating the beast instantly. The monster let out a shriek and shattered, leaving nothing but the reward of this skirmish: 520 exp.  
  
520 exp? Heaven's sake, I've finally got that bastard but all I've got was only this puny little experience. Curses! I lied on the floor to relieve my exhaustion.  
  
Rae looked at me with her ruby eyes and laughed with her typical girlish tone. " Aren't you a bit too early to be tired? This is just the 3rd floor!" I slowly turned my head towards Rae. Her feminine outline was slim and perfect, especially for a swordsman. It was unbelievable that she can actually swing her tremendous sword with ease. Her face was so charming and beautiful, a kind of baby face that was a common feature in the female characters of the game. Such is the power of advanced VR technology. " Don't you think you're a bit hyperactive--- considering you are just a GIRL?" I countered, earning Rae's reply of a slap on my face by the side of her sword." Ouch! Oh alright, I'm sorry." I apologized with a grumbling voice and Rae let out a victory smile. Why the hack am I always the one to be hit?  
  
I sat up. " By the way," Rae looked at me. " You don't need to go with me if you don't want to. This dungeon." I recalled this morning's memory.  
  
The same haunting dream had been keeping me from any sleep for five days already. In the dream, there was a little girl whispering my name, as if she wanted to ask me for something. She wore a snow-white dress. Her long, silvery hair and her azure-blue eyes contrasted the paleness of her flesh. Her icy stare made me feel very uneasy. Each time I tried to speak, I awoke suddenly.  
  
What surprised me most weren't the dreams. The thing that surprised me was that a mail would be sent to me every time at the instant I woke up. All the elders, including my parents said I was simply studying too hard. They said that maybe it was simply an illusion resulting from exhaustion and the mails are simply coincidence. However, I don't believe in this so-called "coincidence" at all. So, I decided to find out myself.  
  
Unfortunately, most of the previous letters were unintelligible. The sentences and words were incomplete and made no sense at all. But today, it was a bit different:  
  
Title: (No Subject) / Sender: ---  
  
*%*)_^&E)(* sgj;hfietosfkf/ 68652 756686 ___ 010101110000000 [Forgotten Warrior's Heart]  
  
E*d of #essage.  
  
I cleared my throat. " It's too dangerous. After all, it's my own quest, you don't need to risk it for me.." Rae knocked my head lightly. I looked up to her. She smiled, " Hey, didn't I tell you this morning that I'll not press myself to do anything I don't want to do? I came here because I wanted to." I smiled back to her. " Thanks." At least there's someone who supports me. " Let's get going, shall we?" " Sure"  
  
So far we've only encountered a few magic portals and luckily, there wasn't a lot monster coming out, which we defeated one by one. Although there weren't any tough fights, Rae said she would like a "Dungeon All Clear" and so the numerous skirmishes really made me weary. Just as I wanted to call for a break, she cried happily, " Yes! This was the last monster portal! The next room must be the treasure room!" THAT was encouraging at least.  
  
" Finally," I sighed to myself. " Let's go!" said Rae as she walked towards the last door. I stared at the ceiling, troubled by the whole mystery. " Then why the mail.? Everything seemed all right." I thought. Suddenly, something at the corner of my eye caught my attention. It was the gate, the color of the gate. seemed different to the first time I saw it. I tried to recall the original color of the gate but couldn't. May be I'm just too tired? " William!" Rae called. I decided it's not the time to care for such petty things and quickly followed Rae into the last room.  
  
Huge, that was my first impression regarding the room. So large that a "major chamber" would be a better term for just a "room". The whole treasure room was empty save for the lone treasure chest that sat at the middle of the room. There was something missing, something that should be present in an ordinary treasure room is missing. My eyes looked around, searching for that missing piece of the room. Suddenly, I realized what's giving me this odd feeling. It was the emptiness of the room.  
  
Empty? Shouldn't there be a statue behind?  
  
"Strange." I whispered. "That girl.was she planning to give me something or do something else entirely?" Rae smiled, " Well, you'd better open it yourself. As you said before, this is YOUR quest." I nodded and reached for the chest.  
  
My hands were mere inches from the chest when a cracking noise diverted my mind.  
  
Bakoooooooooom! I turned around and discovered a huge section of wall has crumbled, creating a huge hole in it. Smoke and dust was obscuring visibility. Suddenly, a hulking figure emerged from the smoking ruin. This newcomer has the body of a human, except that it has a face of a bull and was winged. Its right hand holds a huge blade, wicked energy pulsating within its jet-black surface. Clearly, this was no ordinary monster at all.  
  
" Is this possible!?" I cried. Holding my trusty staff, I braced myself for the oncoming evil. " Well, we'll see!" Rae dashed towards the monstrosity. "Wait!" Too late, she has already raised her sword up for the strike. " Immolation Strike!"  
  
Die! You cursed monster! Rae swung her sword at the monster. To her surprise, the monster had vanished in a blink of an eye right under her nose. The blazing sword cut into the midst of air. Where has it gone? She hesitated and lost her guard for a moment. A fatal mistake that a warrior should never forget, and that moment was all that the monster required. The dark blade materialized silently within Rae's shadow and arced out for the final blow. Rae froze, panic had seized her completely.  
  
A Wave Master defies reality. Wave Master twists them.  
  
" Rae! Get out!" I made the precise gesture and words of power began to form on my lips, " Magic Missile!" and five magic arrows of pure energy shot out from my hands. The monster halted from his attack on Rae and turned to face me, as the missiles struck home and exploded, dazzling light and energy flare swallowed the whole monster.  
  
Explosion caused a wall of smoke that surrounded us. " Rae? Are you alright?" I tried to look for Rae, but the dense smoke had prevented me from doing so. Finally, her reply came out from the depths of the smoke. But that wasn't a good one at all. " William, look out!!!"  
  
I let out a gasp as the hulking from appeared in the smoke. I couldn't move, downright panic had taken control of me and I froze at the spot. I failed to defy reality this time. The jet-black blade cut deep into me as Rae screamed in disbelieve and horror. The sheer momentum of the blade slammed me to the wall.  
  
I moaned, my vision swirled and became murky. I tried to look down to myself. Blood is everywhere on my shattered body. Blood.? Is this real? Could this really be happening? The immense pain stopped me from thinking. Too real, too real indeed.  
  
The monster was walking towards me. I didn't know why but all this seemed so weird, so real to me. Funny, is this my destiny?  
  
" Ha. Hahahhahhah!" I laughed furiously in pain. Tired and pain, that's all I could feel. Could I take a nap and give an end to all these, Rae? I turned my head to look at her. Something was reflecting at the corner of her eyes .did she cry? My strength and vision were fading fast. That's it, time's up, Sorry Rae. I really need to rest. "William!" Just as I wanted to close my eyes, a view caught my attention.  
  
Shimmering light was radiated from the treasure chest, so beautiful, so majestic. The Light of Life. 


End file.
